


Glasses: 3

by Authormitchel



Series: Glasses [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authormitchel/pseuds/Authormitchel
Summary: Draco knows he's in deep when instead of wanting to flick Harry on the nose for drooling on his new designer throw pillows, he just wants to take his glasses off.





	Glasses: 3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I love reading your comments. You can follow me on tumblr at thinkmyhappythoughts or on twitter at Mitchel_chelsea. And Jo, if you're reading this, I have an idea.

Draco takes Harry’s glasses off. Auror training has been tough on his boyfriend. But he insists that it’ll all be worth it. He had come home kissed Harry who had just stepped from the Floo then told him to get comfortable that he was going to start dinner. Thirty minutes later with nothing, but hmms and huhs for answers to Draco’s very considerate questions about his day, Draco walks back into the room to see Potter fast asleep on their brand new couch, drooling on Draco’s two hundred dollar decorative pillows. And Draco knows he’s done for because he doesn’t even care. 

“What are you doing?” Harry mumbles sleepily. 

“Just making you more comfortable.”

Harry sits up. “I thought you were making dinner.”

“I was. I did. It’s done. I just figured you would rather sleep than eat. I’m sure Weasley got you full at the Leaky on your lunch break anyway.”

Harry’s guilty look tells Draco he’s right. 

“I could still eat.”

“I’m sure you could, but it can wait until you get some sleep.”

“Yes, mom.” 

“Please, don’t ever call me that ever again Potter.” 

Harry smirks. 

“Okay, lover.”

Draco moves back into the kitchen. 

“We talked about that. You may call me your boyfriend or Draco only. You may not call me lover, dear, sweetie, babe, sugar bear, your Slytherin prince, nor Mr. Malfoy because that’s what you call my father, honeykins, tootieroll or any other kind of   
Muggle candy, blondie, Dracopoo or any other…” 

Draco walked back into the room and sighed. 

“Can’t even stay awake while I scold you.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, but tossed the throw blanket over his boyfriend anyway. He couldn’t be too mad with Harry here, happy and home with him.


End file.
